


Fifty Shades of Yuri on Ice. (Yuri X Yurio Pairing)

by Yaoisessed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Forced, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisessed/pseuds/Yaoisessed
Summary: WRITTEN BY FACEBOOK YAOISESSED ADMINS: Nono and IchiThis story is set in the future Yurio is 18 and Yuri has retired and now helps coach Yurio and Victor.Yurio has asked Yuri to help him finish his new routine but then becomes bratty when he doesn't get it down within a few tries yelling at Yuri.





	Fifty Shades of Yuri on Ice. (Yuri X Yurio Pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> (((((WARNING!!! BDSM, SUBMISSION, DOMINATION, KITTEN PLAY, DADDY KINK, FORCED FELATIO, FACIAL, SPANKING, ANAL, ANAL FINGERING, CUSSING, VERY ADULT THEMES. ))))

Yuriooo!

*Victor says extending the o at the end of Yurio's name.*

You won't be able to learn the new choreography if you keep acting like I'm not here. Now watch me again.

*He tells the younger male who won't listen to his words. Yuri has been trying for the past half hour to help Yurio complete his new routine that Yurio had been stuck on, but the kid just won't listen to any of Yuri's suggestions.*

Fuck off!

*Yurio says loudly.*

I don't need you bossing me around Piggy.

*If that stupid pig would just leave me alone long enough to concentrate instead of yapping in my ear ever two seconds I wouldn't be having these problems. "Thinking he is so great because he had Victor as his coach."*

Yurio, don't be like that, I'm trying to help you.

*Sighs and brushes his hair back.*

I thought you needed my help in finishing this routine, so I came to help you even though Victor is sick at home.

I changed my mind. Who needs help from someone who can't even win gold anyways. I don't even know why I asked you in the first place. LOOOOSER!

*He says rolling his eyes and heading to the edge of the rink to grab his water and towel. Opening the bottle he takes a long drink then wipes the sweat off of his face and neck.*

Yurio *He calls out to the boy* Come back here. *He says his voice proclaiming authority.* You can't talk to me like that when I'm just trying to help you. You called me here not the other way around. *Skates over to Yurio his body tensed and agitated*

Fuck off Piggy!

*He says turning to the approaching Victor and proceeds to flip him off*

*Yuri grabs Yurio's wrist and presses his body against the barriers of the rink with his own.*

You're being a very naughty boy today, Yurio. Don't you know how to treat your elders with respect?

*He says in a low deep voice against Yurio's ear making shivers run down the boy's spine.*

GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PIG!

*He tries to push Yuri away from his body but realizes even though Yuri doesn't look it he is very strong.*

I fucking swear let go of me right now or you are going to regret it. *He says yelling at Yuri*

Yurio, I think you're the one who's going to regret not listening to me.

*Turns Yurio around pressing the boys front into the barrier of the rink. Slowly he runs a hand up his side of body then wrapping it around the blonde's neck.*

Oh, I think you will listen to what I have to say from now on, sweet little kitten.

Yeah,

*Laughs*

and how are you going to make me? Ground me? Stop trying to act all dominant it doesn't suit your personality ID... I... OT

*He says dragging out the last word.*

Now let me go already and run home to your precious Victor.

Yuri, I don't think so

*Removes the hand from the neck to take a hold of Yurio's right hand. *

You flipped me off with this hand correct?? How about we cool this hand of your down with a little ice as punishment?

*He says as he pulls Yurio's hand down to the ice making his whole body bend over making them both go down on their knees on the cold ice. With a little force Yuri presses Yurio's hand against the ice making the boy hiss at the burning cold feeling on his hand.*

What is your issue?

*He struggles to get away from Yuri*

Have you lost your fucking mind?

*Yanking his hand away to get away from the freezing ice*

LET ME THE FUCK GO!!!!

*He yells hoping someone will hear him*

*Yuri pulls the Yurio's hand for the ice placing a soft kiss on it. While completely ignoring Yurio's protest.*

No one can hear you right now remember the rink is closed today we are the only ones here. Hmm... But we should really do something with that dirty mouth of yours.

*Lets go of Yurio's cold hand and runs his fingers over Yurio's pink lips smirking*

*Yuri's grip loosened he gets up and heads to the exit of the rink* FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING CRAZY PIG!!! I AM LEAVING!!

**Starts heading to the locker room to get his things and change. "Crazy stupid idiot, what the fuck has got into him did he finally snap?"**

*Yuri Gets up and skates to the exit taking his skates off and following Yurio to the locker room.*

Where to you think you're going?! I did not say we were done yet. Do you think you have learned your lesson yet?

I'M GOING HOME YOU FUCKING CRAZY IDIOT!!

**Starts grabbing his things and taking off his skates putting on his shoes**

I don't know what has gotten into you but go get some help.

Yurio you're not going anywhere.

*Stands in front of Yurio crossing his arms.*

You were a bad boy so you need to be punished. You won't learn your lesson until you do.

*Grabs Yurio by the waist pinning him between the wall and his own body the boys back to the wall. Then he proceeds to grab both of the younger males hands pinning them above his head spreading the boy's legs pressing his leg against the younger man's groin.*

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? This is not funny and I'm not laughing so FUCK OFF!

*Yurio starts getting nervous not knowing what Yuri is thinking and trying to do.*

Does this look like a joke? Am I laughing?

*Looks at him dead in the eye with a serious expression.*

I'm not joking around. I will teach you how to be a good boy.

What are you going to do ground me?

How about I teach you how to use your mouth for something more productive than yelling and cursing?

*Smirks and presses his lips against Yurio's lips forcefully separating them with his tongue and allowing it to roam inside the other male's mouth in a deep kiss.*

*Yuri's tongue forcefully invades Yurio's mouth swirling their tongues together in a playful and sensual dance making Yurio lose his ability to think straight and for his knees to go weak.*

*Breaking the kiss he lets Yurio fall on his knees in front of him brushing his soft blonde hair back out of his eyes.*

Let's give that mouth some good use now.

*He says unzipping his pants taking his already hardened dick rubbing it against Yurio's lips.*

Don't you dare think of trying to bite me.

*He warns with a stern voice grabbing Yurio's ponytail to guide his head closer to his dick*

*Yurio closes his mouth tightly as Yuri rubs his dick over his mouth the pre-cum wetting his lips he shakes his head in protest *

Open up Yurio.

*He demands, tugging Yurio's hair he makes the boy yelp, taking this opportunity he shoves his dick inside the small mouth.*

Suck.

*He says sternly*

*Yuri's dick pushed it's way in relentlessly as he opened his mouth to yell. The unfamiliar feeling of the hard yet soft dick moving deeper and deeper into his mouth and throat along with the salty taste overtook his senses. Pushing on Yuri's stomach he tries to push Yuri away and out of his mouth.*

*Grabbing Yurios hands he pins them over the boys head pinning them with one hand while pushing Yurio's head further onto his dick with the other.*

That's it now use your tongue and suck a little more such a good boy.

*Starts moving his hips back and forth making his dick go deep into Yurio's throat.*

*Tears run down Yurio's face mixing with the drool pooling out of his mouth as Yuri pushes deep into his throat. He tries to concentrate on breathing out of his nose desperate for air as Yuri keeps going and going taking his own pleasure from Yurio's mouth. Yurio's dick starts to get hard beginning to feel good as Yuri continues fucking his throat. All of the sudden hot cum starts shooting down his throat choking and gagging him as he hears Yuri let out a deep moan.*

Yuri make sure you swallow it all, don't let any spill out.

*keeping his dick inside Yurio's mouth until he feels him start gulping all of the salty thick cum down.*

Good boy.

*he says taking his dick out of Yurio's mouth and letting the boy take catch his breath.*

*Yurio gasp for air as he is released choking and gagging on his spit and Yuri's cum. He collapses on the floor as strands of cum, tears, and drool on cover his face and shirt.*

This is such a nice view.., Let's see if the kitten can follow orders? Yurio, be a good little kitty and go bend over that bench over there and pull your pants and underwear down.

*Points to the red bench in center of the lockers*

*Yurio shakes his head no in protest not able to speak at the moment and scared about what will happen next.*

That was not really a request more like a demand kitten. Now be a boy and do what Daddy says.

*Points to the bench once again looking at Yurio with stern dark eyes.*

*Yurio feeling he really has no choice in this pulls himself up doing his best to hide the erection he got from sucking Yuri's dick from Yuri's eyes. He walks to in front of the bench, turning around to look at Yuri once more and see's eyes that mean business, shaking slightly he turns around bending over the bench but not pulling down his pants.*

Your pants and underwear are still up.

*Yuri says walking slowly over until he is standing beside Yurio then sits down next to him on the bench and gives Yurios right butt cheek a hard slap.*

Pull them down now!

*Yurio jumps his body heaving forward at the force of Yuri's slap.*

N..No

*He whimpers*

Please just let me go I..I learned my lesson I swear.

*He pleads to Yuri.*

*Yuri leans down whispering in Yurio's ear.*

If you've really learned your lesson you will be a good boy and pull your pants and underwear down so you can take your punishment. *Yuri straightens back up once again waiting patiently to see what his little kitten will do next.*

*Unwillingly and slowly Yurio reaches back pulling both his pants and underwear down but only half way feeling too embarrassed to go any further.*

Please..... I really have learned my lesson.... don't make me do this.

Shh..

*He hushes Yurio giving him one more hard slap on the ass.*

Count with me Yurio, don't miss any or I'll have to start over.

*He gives him two more hard slaps Yurio's ass turning it a deep pink color.*

COUNT, or do I need to start again?

* Yurio start's to count not wanting this to go on longer that it has to. Tears soon start to run down Yurio's face as Yuri keeps on going harder and harder with each slap.*

Wwwwaa..One.....Ttt, Two...Th..Three...

*His voice falters and cracks. His ass starts to tingle and heat up under Yuri's hand.*

*Yuri keeps spanking Yurio going harder until they reach twenty, his hand hot and tingling Yurio's ass a deep red."

"Yurio could barely speak as he stuttered the word "twenty" between sobs*

Such a nice view.

*He says rubbing the reddened butt cheeks before turning around to search in his training bag for the bottle of lube he carried with him and a condom.*

We're not done just yet.

*Laying over the bench feeling extremely sore Yurio realizes he still has a rock hard erection. "Why" He thinks to himself not understanding his own bodies reaction to the blow job he gave and spanking.*

I hope you're not spacing out on me already?

*Yuri returns to Yurio's side opening the bottle of lube and applying some on his fingers.*

I'm giving you a small reward now, okay?

*Starts kissing along Yurio's back and neck while inserting a finger inside the boy's tight virgin hole. Slowly he starts moving it in and out letting the smaller boy adjust to the feeling.*

*Yurio tightens his at the sudden intrusion of Yuri's finger while trying to move away from it*

W..What kind of prize is this??

Trust me, you'll feel good in not long just bare with it a little longer.

*He says reaches down with his other hand to rub Yurio making him moan and start blushing.*

*Yurio starts thrusting his hips forward into Yuri's hand unable to control his hips movement's. "It feels so different from when I pleasure myself." he relaxes slightly but not all the way still not used to the feeling of someone's finger in his tight virgin hole.*

Please stop..... you can't..... I've never done that before.

*He pleads to Yuri*

It's alright.

*Yuri says in a gentle voice.*

I'll be gentle with you if you don't struggle too much, you can trust me now kitten. I need you to relax and take a deep breath then let it out.

*Yuri says inserting a second finger scissoring them open to stretch and open Yurio's tight hole a little more each time.*

*Yurio winces at the feeling of being stretched open by Yuri's fingers but that pain is eased by Yuri's skillful hand still stroking him making him relax into the pleasure despite himself he starts to moan. A familiar tightness starts to build in the bottom of his stomach near his groin one he is used to but not in this way usually he only feels this when he is alone and pleasuring himself.*

Ppp..please stop .....I...I .....am going to cu.....mmm...

No, not yet...

*Yuri stops stroking Yurio and inserts a third finger stretching him more making sure he is ready.*

Are you ready?

*Yuri asks once he removes his fingers and starts sliding the condom on.*

Please

*Yurio begs not knowing if it is for Yuri to stop or to go on at this point.*

I'm going to start now take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

*He says and nudges himself against Yurio's entrance before pushing in slowly giving Yurio time to adjust to the girth before pushing it in deeper. Inch by inch he slowly enters Yurio until he is fully seated inside him.*

Tell me when I can move.

*He hisses out straining to keep his hips in control.*

*Yurio feels himself being stretched open like a steal rode unyielding driving into him. It's painful but not in the way he thought it was going to be more like a fullness and pressure than agonizing pain. Still, he wanted Yuri to pull out. His hole tightening around Yuri in protest.*

Take it out.... please.... I can't do this.... take it out.

You can do this. It's okay. Take deep breaths and relax.

*He says he a soothing voice rubbing the boys back.*

That's it. Good boy, just like that relax, breath.

*Yuri starts thrusting in and out slowly angling himself trying to find the spot that will make Yurio feel better. Moving his hand forward he grabs Yurios and starts to stroke Yurio's him at the same pace as his thrusts.*

*Yurio starts to squirms under Yuri as his hips move on their on. His tight hole stretching and becoming softer pulling Yuri in deeper.*

*Yuri finds Yurio's prostate and starts thrusting into it with each thrust.*

*Yurio starts to feel like he will explode with pleasure at any minute. His moans start to come louder and quicker rocking himself back against Yuri's thrust.*

*Yuri knowing he has found the right spot starts to moving his hips faster going deeper and faster.*

Yurio!

*He moans along with Yurio, his hips moving on their own while he throws his head back in pleasure.*

*Yurio starts to feel familiar pressure build deep in his groin.*

I'm gonna cum...

*His moans increase as waves of pleasure hits him. His dick still in Yuri's hand as he starts to cum.*

*Feeling Yurio tighten around his dick even tighter, Yuri starts to cum letting out a loud moan he continues to thrust into Yurio till finishes.*

Yurio.

*He says more once he has pulled out.*

I hope you've learned your lesson?

*He says picking up the tired boy in his arms pressing a kiss on his forehead.*

*Yurio to tires to protest as Yuri picks him up not wanting to be carried like a child but still too weak and shaking from the aftershocks to really stop him.*

Good little kitten. Rest I will take care of you.

*Yuri grabs two towels and carries Yurio to the showers stripping off the rest of their clothes and turning the shower on.*

Don't worry I will clean you all up.

*He says and washes the both of them taking it easy on Yurio's backside. After they were done Yuri wrappes a towel around his waist and dries Yurio's body off with another one. Taking out the baby oil he had in his bag he rubbes some into Yurio's reddened butt cheeks to soothe them.*

I'll leave so you can dressed. Call me if you need me I will be just over there.

*Walks off leaving Yurio alone knowing he needed space.*

*Yurio stands there confused by the events that have taken place. How could he ever look at Yuri in the same light again? How could he have ever guessed that Yuri could be that dominant, commanding and skilled with his body?? Was this Victor's influence?? He grabs his clothes and gets dressed thankfully he had brought loose clothing with him today because his backside was sore in more ways that one. He couldn't say that it wasn't a good feeling though and that in itself made him confused. He needed to go home and sort this out in his head. Yuri had not just taken his first kiss and virginity, but also opened Yurio's eyes to a whole new world of pleasure.*


End file.
